1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an On Screen Display (OSD) cursor display method and an OSD image display apparatus, particularly to a method and an apparatus that can display an OSD cursor transmitted from an OSD source to a display apparatus more smoothly. The present application is based on KPA 2000-21558, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital television (DTV) is provided, which displays on a screen not only a digital television image signal received through its own tuner but also image information from various sources. That is, a DTV, for example, is provided with a satellite television signal provided from a satellite through a satellite broadcast receiver such as a set top box STB or a cable converter, an image signal reproduced from a digital video disc (DVD) player, and an image signal reproduced from a digital video cassette recorder (DVCR) through an IEEE 1394 bus. The DTV 1394 interface standard is specified in the EIA-775 standard series. Here, a source providing an image signal is defined as a producer, and an apparatus receiving and displaying an image signal like DTV is defined as a consumer. In the DTV 1394 standard, an image signal is provided to a consumer in an MPEG transport stream, and OSD data is provided to a consumer in a bitmap format. Also, a producer and a consumer exchange a control signal and a state signal.
In general, a producer and a consumer each adopt a separate remote controller for a user interface. Therefore, the user interface of a consumer is made to interactively control the consumer while displaying in an OSD screen through a remote controller. But, although a producer is made to interactively control the producer while displaying in an OSD screen through a remote controller, the OSD screen is actually displayed through a DTV. Therefore, if the amount of OSD data transmitted between the producer and the consumer is large, by receiving OSD data of the producer in the consumer, an adaptive display of a displayed screen becomes difficult, according to the excessive amount of processed data for displaying. That is, the change and movement of an image can be unnatural enough for a viewer to visually observe. This phenomenon acts to reduce the value of a product.
Particularly, a smooth operation of an OSD screen becomes more important in evaluating the value of a product, as the user interface of the product becomes more convenient and the function becomes more diverse.